I am different, but I too wish
by Aqua girl fanfic
Summary: <html><head></head>Misaki was different from all those girls out there. She was independent, hardworking and perhaps a little manly. She thinks she will never get someone who likes her personality. But life has lots in store for her. This is my first time so please review and tell me if my writing is worth continuing.</html>
1. Introduction

I am different. It doesn't take much to realise that. I'm not pretty, too hot headed and always scary. Guys call me the demon prez. They are right. I beat up guys when they misbehave. I'm stronger than them. Too manly.

But I too wish I had someone, someone who accepts me the way I am. Someone to walk me home, holding my hand. Someone who could handle my temper. Someone who truly thought I was pretty.

Life has never been nice to me. My dad and mother were killed in an accident when I was 16. Suzuna was the incident I became somewhat unemotional and cold. I didn't want anyone to pity me. I didn't want to appear weak, for Suzuna's sake. Let alone all those nights I spent crying, wishing someone would come and calm me down.

I managed my high school fees and Suzuna's education by doing a part time job at maid latte. Soon we both got scholarships. Sakura's parents allowed us to live in one of their condo and with very less rent. My high school life was just like this. Busy with council work, studies and maid latte.

But I too wish I had someone. Like all everyone out there.

Someone to love me.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for your encouragement. Actually even I don't know where this is gonna go..

But still I have got something in mind which I am gonna write….

CHAPTER 1

MISAKI POV

Wow. Just wow. Like seriously! Such a place exists?! All these classrooms, so big, beautiful corridors, gym, playground, library and so on. I could go on forever. After two long years I think this is the first time something good is happening to me. I got a scholarship in the best business college the country has. I feel blessed.

I entered the administrative block and submited my documents. I finished all the procedures for getting an admission here. I saw the office staff looking at me with a weird face but it soon turned to an astonished one when they saw my marks. 100% in all the exams. Of course, I worked really hard for gave me my college identification card and my hostel details. I'll be sharing a room with two other girls. Hmm, hope they don't mind me. Because this a college for the rich and famous. I know I don't fit in here but I could care less . I came here to study and get a good job. That's all I care about. College starts in two weeks. Hope there is a change in my miserable life at least now.

NORMAL POV

Misaki finished all the formalities and returns to the condo. She lived alone. Suzuna is already in a boarding school because Misaki wanted her to get over the incident and be happy, and so she sent her to a really nice and homely school where they are given proper care and guidance. While Misaki worked and earned for a living, Suzuna's school etc. Suzuna also got a scholarship there removing a heavy burden from Misaki's shoulder. Now Misaki has enough funds to go to college and lead a normal life. At last.

Misaki took a nap and then headed for maid latte. The only place where she had people who cared for her. She reached the back door and goes in. After working her shift she breaks the news.

"Manager, I got into Elite college of business studies."

No sooner she completed the sentence the room gets filled with gasps and tears. Satsuki hugs Misaki and congratulated her and then started crying tell how she would miss her. The other maid latte staff also congratulate her give her a pat.

But the most important question was asked by Honoka.

"Will you be able to manage there? It's not the money but the people I'm worried about."

"Yes, I know and I will" Misaki said.

Honoka just gave her a tiny smile and thought, ' I really hope so.'

...

Hey guys! thanks for the reviews, again. I know this is kinda boring now but I promise to try my best to make it better. My future chapters will be long, I'll try to make them long rather. I really don't have a clear idea yet but i promise this wont be a sad story,

so until next time,

Aqua girl :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! back after a big break.

CHAPTER 2

The sun shove brightly on the girl's face. One eye slowly opened followed by the next. Today was a big day for Misaki. She was, at last moving to her new home. Elite academy. It was a three hour train trip from her present condo. All her thing were packed and placed in the corner. She didn't have much to take. After a jog, bath and breakfast Sakura and Shizuko came to visit her.

"Misaki, here is a small present from our side, hope you have an awesome college life!

After opening the gift she found a photo frame with a set of pic of her standing with Sakura and Shizuko in kindergarten, one in middle school and a third in high school. Misaki looked happy in all three. Maybe because all the pics was taken before the accident.

"Thank you so much, I'll really miss you guys! Thank you for helping me out in the difficult times."

"Oh c'mon! Shut up with your formalities now! What are friends for?" Sakura said.

"And don't forget to call us in times of any difficulty, we are always there to help you." Shizuko added.

"And tell me about all the hot guys out there" Sakura said with a wink!

"Sakura, really?"

Oh, c'mon! Not again! How many times should I tell you to stop looking at guys in such a critical manner they can be really nice too."

"They are just a bunch of idiot's Sakura. All they look for is girls with long legs and stuff. "

"That's because you never had a boyfriend!"

"And that's because guys hate me! Who wants to look at a girl like me anyhow, I won't satisfy their 'needs'… "

"You are beautiful Misaki! And trust me, one day someone will come, a guy exactly your type, who will take you through a journey, give you the best memories and love you the way are, and not because of your stupid conceptions."

"I don't like living on dreams."

"You will understand what we are trying to say after some time" Shizuko finally interfered in the fight, "and we will laugh at your stupidity" she said with a smile.

Soon it was time for her train. Her friends went with her to see her off at the station. After all the hugging and crying from Sakura and long list of advices from Shizuko, Misaki boarded her train. She really hoped her life would turn out better from now on.

I cant think of anything different for this story but i will try.


End file.
